Faite
by Princepessas
Summary: “I should be yelling.” “I know.” “I should be screaming, telling you how awful you are,” He snarled. Katie looked down a little; he was right. He closed the space between them. “But all I want to do is kiss you,” He said. DM/OC
1. Hello Goodbye

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or anything that is affiliated with Harry Potter; that's all JK Rowling.

**Author's Note**: I'm pretty good at updating. I'm better if you leave reviews

* * *

There were light snores floating into Katie Laughlin's ear, telling her the strong man behind her was still asleep. She tried carefully, unsuccessfully, to escape from his arms. He ground his teeth together and held her tightly to his chest. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Draco, I can scarcely breathe," She said softly.

A little unwillingly, he loosened his arms around the girl, all the while keeping his eyes closed. She took this as a chance to break away from him but he wouldn't budge.

"I didn't say you could leave," He mumbled barely coherent.

"I have to take a shower. I can't be late for work again," Katie protested.

"I'll join you," He said with a smirk, eyes still fastened shut.

"Draco I only have a half an hour, I need to go."

He still wouldn't move, so, skillfully, she turned in his arms and looked up to his perfect face. She ran her soft hand across his jaw and not realizing it she smiled. Katie leaned up slightly and kissed his lips softly. He replied with more vigor, pulling her closer to him and then moving his hands to her face. She took the chance and sprang up from the bed, taking the sheet with her.

Draco groaned into the pillow but Katie laughed; Draco's bare behind was barely covered by the blanket. She walked to the living room and began to gather her clothes, bringing them to the bathroom with her. She was out and dressed fifteen minutes later and Draco was still asleep. She kissed him and turned around.

"I love you."

At least that's what it sounded like with Draco's face stuffed in the pillow and him still being half asleep. She smiled and Apparated away.

* * *

Seven hours after Katie had left Draco's flat for work, Draco was sitting at his table, twisting something small and shiny between his fingers. It caught the fluorescent light from the kitchen and he looked down at it, sighing.

After the war ended and his father fell from power, Draco's life changed drastically. His father still had money, yes; there were just too many investments and bank accounts for it all to just disappear. That didn't mean life wasn't harder. Draco had gotten a job at the daily prophet covering the quidditch, and that's where he had met Katie.

She worked in the Auror office and they'd gotten in an elevator together one day and he took her to dinner the next and now here he was, cooking dinner for her with a diamond ring in his hand ten months later.

He sighed, staring at the ring hard. He heard her outside the door, turning the knob, and the ring was back in his pocket before one could blink. He tried to look casual while she dumped her briefcase and jacket on the couch and tossed her key on the table where Draco now sat.

She kissed him and sat on his lap, looking into his face.

"What're you making me?" She asked, closing her eyes and sniffed the air, taking in all the different spices and aromas.

Cooking was something Draco discovered he liked when he moved into his own flat with no house elves. He used to just get take out but since he found out Katie like home-cooked meals, he'd been cooking for her. Every time he did, she stayed the night.

"Does it matter? You like everything I make anyway."

She smiled, her eyes still closed, and nodded. She turned her face toward him and opened her brown eyes. He couldn't help but smile at her.

"When's it going to be ready? I'm starving."

"Patience, love. Masterpieces such as this take time."

"When?"

"Five minutes."

"Good."

After they ate, they repeated last night's routine only at around midnight, Katie stood from the bed, shocking Draco.

"Where are you going? You always stay," He sounded more confused that he meant to.

"I can't go to work in the same clothes three days in a row, I'm lucky people didn't notice today. I need to go home."

"Or," Draco suggested slyly, "you could just bring some of your clothes back here."

Katie paused in the act of buttoning her shirt. She looked over at him perplexed at the words that had just come out of his mouth. She looked down slowly, and closed another button on her shirt.

"Like... Like move in here?"

"That would be what I said."

This was a big step, not only for Draco but for Katie. They both had severe commitment issues and for him to just spring this on her with no warning made her worried and confused.

"Well, I… um. I need to go home and get some stuff done. Can we talk about this later?" She asked quietly.

"Sure," Draco said, hiding his hurt carefully.

"Goodnight," She said, and kissed his cheek without looking him in the eyes.

She left and Draco lay in the dark, not bother to hide the hurt in his eyes. He pulled out the ring and threw it at the wall, only to walk across the room minutes later, retrieve it, and place it under the mattress where it had been safely hidden for three weeks. It was the first night in a very long time that neither of them had said 'I love you'.

The next two weeks were handled carefully betwixt the two of them, neither one mentioning the idea of living together. Katie ended up staying the night again three days after the exchange; Draco had made her lasagna, how could she resist?

Everything slowly fell back into place, and three weeks after the exchange Katie had forgotten about it. Draco, however, was at a loss as to how he would propose. If Katie didn't even want to move in with him how could he possibly risk everything they have now by asking for her hand in marriage?

The nightly routine began again and Katie starting wearing the same outfits to work again. One day after work, back later than usual, Katie walked into Draco's flat with a small suitcase. Draco, who was stirring a sauce on the stove, dropped the spoon into the deep pot when he saw her.

"What's that?" He asked, trying to remain calm.

He grabbed his wand from the table and reclaimed and cleaned the spoon while Katie looked up at him nonchalantly.

"Just some clothes," She mumbled, now not meeting his eye.

Draco turned back to the dinner on the stove, smiling to himself though when he spoke next he kept his voice steady: "There's room in the closet."

* * *

Slowly, Katie began bringing more things from her flat over to Draco's. Soon there were already low candles in every room; there was a new sofa cover and feminine products in the bathroom.

It had been a week since Katie moved in the first suitcase and now she barely spent any time at her flat. Draco didn't see why she kept paying rent there when she spent all her time at his place, but he didn't dare bring it up.

It was a Saturday and Draco was at a brunch with his parents; Katie didn't attend because she wasn't feeling well. In fact, she was getting sick regularly. Draco had become very careful with the expiration dates on all the food he was buying and was cooking it more thoroughly, just in case.

While he was at brunch, Katie took her fifth pregnancy test. She had missed her period a week ago and could be found in the bathroom, peeing on a stick.

"Shit!" She screamed at the plus sign.

She had been very careful disposing of these tests: she threw them out the window and into the alley. She paced the length of the huge bathroom, tears flowing down her face. She only had one option.

She ran from the room and retrieved the suitcase she came here with and threw as many things into it as she could, leaving the feminine products under the sink; she wouldn't be needing them. She threw in pictures, a few clothes (she would need to buy more soon), and then she wrote a hasty note to Draco.

She rewrote it three times but the tears stained it each time so she left the last one as is.

_Draco,_

_I love you._

_Please forgive me._

_Katie_

Katie had gone to St. Mungo's first; she had to be sure. An hour later, she was walking away with a small stack of papers in her hand, shock evident on her face.

_Pregnant_.

The word held so much. Katie was adopted, so that was out of question. She wouldn't put her child what she went through. And she couldn't even think the word abortion. All of this was too much for her; she dragged her feet, thinking hard.

She'd have to quit her job, Draco would find her there. She would have to move, far. She immediately Apparated to Gringotts bank. Apparating was not the best idea; she got sick outside. She would have to remember not to do it again.

She walked in, noticing the inscription on the marble doors. She walked down the main hall, glancing at the goblins very nervously. It was like they knew why she was there and they stared at her. She approached a goblin and, swallowing hard, handed him her key.

"Follow me," He grumbled.

Katie looked down at her stomach, then back at the goblin.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, sir. You see…"

He eyed her carefully. She sighed. He knew.

"Could you just bring it all back? I'd like to close my account."

* * *

Katie wandered around a muggle neighborhood, far away from busy London where she hand Draco lived. She knew Draco would never search for her in a muggle area, if he searched for her at all.

She found a cozy looking stone cottage for sale, just under her budget. She called the owners and bought it that day. She apparated back to her flat, causing her severe pain, shrunk all her furniture, and brought it back her new house. Now all she needed was a job. It looked like a restaurant in town was looking for a new hostess.

She sighed; living like a muggle would be very difficult. Katie placed a hand on her stomach and looked around her living room.

"Welcome home, baby."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know it's really short. But they get longer. This will have approx. five chapters and the more you review the longer they will be.


	2. Monsters in my Closet

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with it. That's all J.K. Rowling. Props, girl.**

* * *

The next seven months had not been easy. Katie had a difficult pregnancy; she was able to work for her first four months but quickly became bedridden. The baby hurt her pelvis a lot and made walking difficult and as a hostess, she needed to walk.

She did a lot of swimming, it was one thing she could do. It was not done easily but she could do it. In the last two months of her pregnancy she registered for a Lamaze class. It was an awkward thing because she was the only one in the class by herself. And by the time her water broke, she was ready to have her baby.

The labor was long, fourteen hours, and hard. The baby was a week late and still didn't want to come out. She pushed, and bled, and cried until her cry wasn't the only one in the room.

Beauty in the form of a baby girl; Faite would be her name. And while looking into her daughter's ice blue eyes, the eyes of her father, everything Katie had endured in the past year, leaving Draco, the house by herself, leaving the wizarding world, the hard pregnancy and labor… everything was worth it now, all in the shape of this child.

She took the baby home two days later with all kind stitches in her; how she wished she could have gone to St. Mungo's, but if she knew Draco he would check regularly for news of her, if he was still looking… if he looked at all.

She could look at the three-day-old infant and see the mixes of her and Draco. She missed him so much. And it was now harder, looking at the spitting image of him in his daughter's face.

Tucking Faite in after having just sung her to sleep, she sighed, thinking about Draco. But that was behind her now; she had a new life here, in the muggle world, and a new daughter to raise. She walked over and crawled into her bed. Staring at the bayonet that held her baby girl, she drifted into a light sleep.

* * *

"Momma!"

Katie awoke with a start, hearing her daughter crying in her room. She was out of her bed and in Faite's room before her daughter had time to catch her breath and continue crying. Katie looked at her four-year-old, a smile on her face.

She walked over to Faite's small bed and sat down at the end. Faite's blue eyes were tear-stained and her face was turned into a frown.

"What seems the matter dear?"

"Edward is trying to come out!" She shrieked.

Katie sighed; Edward was the monster in Faite's closet. He hadn't been bothering her for about a month. Katie began to wonder what could have brought this on again.

"And what would you like me to do about this?"

Faite looked like she was about to burst into tears again. She inhaled shakily, a little snot under her nose. Katie grabbed a tissue from the bookshelf near the end of the bed and wiped her daughter's nose with it.

"Make him go away."

Katie sighed again and walked over to the closet, opening the door slowly while Faite pulled her blanket up to her chin. Katie peeked inside the dark closet and looked around. She closed the door and turned back to the little girl on the bed. Katie laughed; only the top of her platinum blonde head could be seen.

"Faite, I'm going to need your help."

Faite looked like Katie had just asked her to jump off of a cliff. She began to shake her head slowly at first but it turned into such a vigorous shaking that Katie was worried Faite might get brain damage.

"I only need you to go get the little vacuum from the hall closet while I guard your door," Katie said while placing her back against Faite's closet.

Faite nodded and jumped from under her covers, running out of the room, her braids swinging behind her. She came back a minute later, holding the handheld vacuum cleaner in both of her small hands. She handed it to Katie and Katie turned around and faced the closet.

"I need you to be brave," Katie said seriously.

Faite squared her jaw and nodded. Katie almost fell over; she looked so much like Draco that her heart just about broke when she looked at her daughter.

"I'm ready," Faite said seriously.

Katie turned on the vacuum and began to count to three. When she and Faite screamed 'three' at the exact same time, Katie threw open the door and began sucking "Edward" into the vacuum while Faite told her where the monster was trying to hide. After one minute Faite smiled.

"All done?" Katie asked.

"He's in dere now." Faite pointed to the little blue vacuum.

"Good," Katie said. She placed the vacuum on the ground and picked up her daughter. "Breakfast?"

Faite nodded.

"Then we can go outside," Katie looked out the window, "and we'll play with chalk."

"Hop Scots!"

Katie laughed, baby talk was so cute, and kissed the top of her child's head.

"Go to the loo and meet me in the kitchen."

Faite jumped down and ran out of her room.

"Don't forget to wash your hands!" Katie yelled after her; she could almost feel Faite rolling her eyes.

Katie went back to her room to get dressed and to brush her teeth. When Katie walked out of the bathroom, Faite was sitting on her king size bed, which she had yet to make. It made her a little sad that the bed still looked so un-slept in.

She grabbed Faite and they went to the kitchen for breakfast. It was a Saturday so Katie didn't have to work and that meant Faite didn't have to go to daycare. They ate; well, Faite ate and Katie had a cup of coffee. She hadn't realized before Faite how hard it was to raise a child. Katie had decided to live like a muggle… for the most part. She still used magic when Faite wasn't around; she couldn't help it. It had been such a large part of her for so long.

After breakfast they walked outside with a big bucket of chalk. Faite grabbed a yellow stick of chalk and started drawing, completely forgetting about Hop Scotch. Katie, absentmindedly while watching her daughter, was drawing too. She didn't know what it was until she looked down at it; it didn't look like anything at first but at a closer glance it could have been an abstract of two people kissing. It reminded her of the crumpled photo of her and Draco hidden in her dresser drawer.

Katie sighed. It was sunny for once so she went inside to get some sunscreen for Faite who was as fair as ever. She walked onto the small porch and dropped the already open bottle, causing white sunscreen to splatter on her shoes and the bottom of her jeans.

She looked at the man outside of the fence and her jaw fell to the ground. There, staring back at her was Draco Malfoy. Faite was completely oblivious and still coloring in her flowers. Katie and Draco didn't break eye contact for a full minute.

"Faite," Katie whispered. She cleared her throat and called out louder. "Faite. Go inside and wash your hands."

"But, mum!"

"No," Katie said harshly.

Katie didn't often use this tone with Faite so the little girl scrambled up and went inside without another word of protest. Katie closed her eyes and opened them, and he was still there, staring at her.

She began to walk toward him but stopped when they were as close as three feet apart, Draco still on the other side of the gate.

"What are you doing here?" She asked calmly. Katie was surprised she was able to say anything.

"You know, I could ask you the same thing," He replied angrily.

She looked at the ground.

"That's right. Look ashamed."

Katie looked up, challenging him with her eyes.

"What? Don't look at me like that!" He yelled. "_You_ left! _You_ were the one who just disappeared. I had no bloody clue where you were? What had happened! I come home to find the flat in shambles, your clothes gone. What on earth were you thinking?"

Katie just stared at him. Draco lifted his hand like he was going to hit but Katie didn't flinch; she knew he would never. He flung it into his hair and began pacing.

"So," Draco began, trying to keep his voice even. "She's why you left?"

Katie could only nod. She hadn't worked up enough courage to actually speak to him yet.

"And you didn't see fit to tell me? I mean, she is mine, right? Look at her! Of course she's mine!" He sounded more like he was convincing himself and not her.

He looked at Katie and his face softened. He leaped the fence and walked up to her until their faces were two inches apart.

"You look good, Katie."

His breath on her face made her a little weak in her knees. She couldn't even back up, even though she kept telling herself that's what she needed to do. Draco looked down.

"I didn't mean to yell."

She smiled slightly; it was just like Draco to apologize without apologizing. He leaned in but a little voice interrupted.

"Mum?"

Katie turned around, his spell broken completely.

"I'm tirsty," Faite said, not pronouncing the 'th' sound.

Katie turned back to Draco. He leaned his head down a little, keeping his eyes on her. Katie practically melted. Draco smiled.

"Tea?" She asked, somehow managing to keep her voice steady.

He nodded.


	3. My Sweet Cherry Pie

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything it's associated with. So don't try and sue me. plzkthnx. **

* * *

Katie turned around and walked to the front door. She didn't hear Draco walk inside behind her but she did hear the door quietly close. She exhaled a shaky breath and walked into the kitchen. Faite had moved a chair over to the refrigerator and was standing on it, trying to reach a large pitcher of lemonade. Katie ran to her.

"Faite, honey, no! You could have fallen!" She scolded her daughter and lifted her off the chair putting her safely on the floor.

Faite just looked at her mother, one eyebrow raised. Katie rolled her eyes; _only_ Faite and Draco could raise just _one_ eyebrow (a talent Katie had always been jealous of).

"Don't give me that look, young lady. Go play in your room."

"But mum! You said _we_ could play." Faite looked like her heart had been broken in two.

"And we will, darling. I need to talk to this man for a while though."

"But why?"

Katie looked at Draco, who'd done nothing but stare at Faite since he'd walked inside.

"I believe I owe him an explanation."

Faite looked at Draco. She wore an expression of confusion at first; she didn't understand why he was staring at her. She then changed confusion to defiance, so seamlessly.

"My mum says it isn't polite to stare, sir."

Draco looked taken aback. Katie looked shocked; Faite had never spoken like that to anyone, not that they'd had ever been around much of anyone. They kept to themselves. It was easier to keep hidden that way. But Faite had never taken a step out of line, but for some reason, she was seeing fit to attack Draco.

"Faite, it's also not polite to talk to your elders that way," Katie said, still astounded at Faite's gall.

Faite looked at her mother, disbelievingly. He had been _staring_ at her, after all.

"But mum," She began.

"No 'buts'," Katie said. "Apologize."

Faite looked at the ground and mumbled a half-coherent apology before turning around and walking down the hall towards her room. Draco looked amazed. Katie began walking around the kitchen robotically, gathering the makings for a pot of tea.

"Ingenious really," Draco said, playing with a box of crayons that was left on the kitchen table. He took out a brown and began coloring in Faite's coloring book.

Katie looked at him inquisitively.

"The muggle world?" Draco said without looking up. "I never would have thought you capable of living like this."

Katie felt uncomfortable; she placed the pot of water on the stove but remained with her back to Draco. She kept taking deep breaths, trying to collect enough nerve to speak to him. He always did leave her breathless.

"Really, though. I looked all over Europe for you. I could have sworn you'd be in France, but there was no sign of you anywhere."

Draco spoke so casually, still completely transfixed with his drawing; he could have been speaking of the lovely weather.

"I thought of Greece next; you always did love it there. But still: nothing."

Katie took to the pot off the stove a little prematurely, needing something to do. She took down two mugs and put a bag of tea in each. She worked silently while Draco still mumbled about where he had searched for her.

"… and then I realized you weren't there either. I should have known you'd be smarter than that. But I wasn't thinking straight. I went all over, I searched _everywhere_ for you."

Katie sat down across from him and placed his cup of tea in front of him. He went to reach for it with his left hand, still coloring.

"Where's your—?"

"Sugar's already in there, Draco," Katie still didn't meet his eyes. "Two, right?"

Draco eyes flicked up from the book, fingers closing around the warm cup. He looked away again.

"Yeah," He said, keeping his voice steady.

Katie exhaled.

"I'm—" The sound of her voice set him off.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He growled, letting his anger get the better of him once more.

Katie grabbed her wand from the counter and waved it quickly once. Draco looked at her, anger replaced with confusion for the breifest of moments. Katie looked at her tea, stirring it but sensing Draco's intense gaze on her.

"If you're going to yell, I don't want Faite to hear," She mumbled.

Draco stared at her, a million different emotions running across his angelic face. He pushed back from the table angrily and began to pace. Katie looked at the coloring book; it was Faite's princess book. He had colored a picture that looked too much like Katie to be coincidence. She got up and put her full cup of tea in the sink, turning back to Draco, watching him pace, stop, begin to say something, and then start pacing again. Katie waited patiently. He turned to face her, finger pointed at her.

"I _should_ be yelling."

"I know."

They were staring directly into each other's eyes, Katie felt her knees shake a little. He took a step toward her.

"I should be _screaming_, telling you how awful you are," He snarled.

Katie looked down a little, tears welling in her eyes; he was right.

"But all I want to do is kiss you," He said, taking her face in his hands, causing her skin to tingle.

"Katie," He whispered, closing his eyes.

He kissed her left cheek, followed by her right. She let her eyes close. He kissed her forehead, then her closed eyes. When his lips finally made it to hers, Katie was already having trouble breathing. She leaned back on the counter for support but Draco wouldn't have that. He pulled her back up and pushed her body against his.

"Draco," She whispered.

He barely, _just_ barely (in fact, the movement was so slight Katie wasn't sure it actually happened), brushed his lips against hers before stepping back.

"What are you doing here?" She repeated her question from earlier.

Draco took another step away. He looked angry again; emotional capacity of a grain of salt, this one. He had greater mood swings than Katie did while she was pregnant.

"I had to find out why you left," He said, keeping his voice even.

Katie swallowed hard; it was taking all her self-control not to grab him and never let go. She knew what she was doing was right. Draco couldn't be a father; he wasn't good with commitment, he didn't like children, and Katie refused to give Faite a father if there was even the smallest possibility he would someday leave and in this case it was not a small chance, it was very large. That was half the reason she left in the first place. The other half? She didn't think Draco would _let_ her stay pregnant if he knew it was his.

"So now you know," She began.

Draco opened his mouth, no doubt about to begin the screaming he had been talking about earlier, when Faite walked in.

Katie sighed and took the silencing charm off the room, inconspicuously behind her back.

"Mummy? Can I come out now?"

"Well, you didn't really give me a choice now, did you?" Katie smiled at Faite who looked a little smug.

She looked up at Draco.

"What's your name?" She asked, hands behind her back as she swayed from side to side.

He looked taken aback that she had spoken to him; Katie sighed again. She was doing the right thing and she knew it.

"Draco," He said uncertainly.

Faite giggled a little, still swaying.

"You look like that boy in my mum's picture." She smiled sweetly.

"Picture?" Draco inquired to Katie.

"I'll get it!" Faite screamed, running from the room.

Katie put her hands on her face and walked to the kitchen table. She sat down and began to slowly beat her head against the wood. Faite was back in less a minute.

"Got it!"

She ran past Katie to Draco but Katie was too quick. She grabbed the picture out of Faite's outstretched hand and stuck it in her back pocket.

"Hey!" Faite said.

"Yeah, hey," Draco repeated.

Katie looked up and shook her head, she saw the look in Draco's eye, but it was too late. Draco had his wand out and he whispered 'accio picture'. Katie felt it slip from her jeans and watched it fly across the room and into his hands.

"Whoa," Faite whispered, awed. "How did you _do_ that?"

"Thanks, Draco," Katie glared.

She stood up, stalked across the room and grabbed the picture from his hands manually, but not before he had a chance to look at it. He stared at Katie while she walked out of the kitchen and up to her room to place the picture safely in her dresser once more. When she got there she saw Faite had opened each drawer of her dressers and used them as stairs.

Katie looked at the picture; it was taken about five years ago. She and Draco were locked in a passionate kiss under mistletoe at the ministry Christmas party. She sighed and placed it in her top drawer and walked back downstairs where Faite was irritating Draco about the magic he had just done.

"Do it again! I want to learn! Please, sir?"

He looked at Katie for help.

"You've brought this on yourself," Katie mumbled.

She sat down across from Draco at the Kitchen table. Faite pulled up the middle chair between them and began to hound Draco.

"Please? Please? Please? Please? Please?"

"Enough!" He screamed.

Faite's eyes began to well up with tears and she got down off her chair and walked off to her mother and pulled herself onto Katie's lap. Katie, meanwhile, glared at Draco hard. Oh, if looks could kill.

"Draco Abraxas Malfoy, how _dare_ you; she's four!"

Draco looked ashamed as Katie glared but Faite had stopped crying, her confused eyes still wet.

"You have the same name as me," Faite whispered, holding onto Katie tighter.

"Pardon me?" He asked, looking down at the child, who cowered even more.

"Malfoy is my name too," She said quietly.

Draco looked up at Katie but she was busy playing with Faite's hair. She smoothed the top of her child's head, trying to get her to calm down a little. Katie shifted her daughter's weight so her leg wouldn't fall asleep.

"Faite? Do you want a snack?"

Faite shrugged.

"Use your words, love."

"Yes, please," She mumbled.

Katie got up and pushed Faite's coloring book toward her, while she went to the fridge to get the pie she made last night.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, Faite," Draco whispered.

Katie dropped the plate she was holding and it crashed to the floor. Faite screamed; it had scared her. Draco jumped up.

"What the hell, Kate?"

Katie didn't look up; she merely got out the broom and dustpan and meticulously began sweeping up the broken shards of the plate.

"Faite stay in your seat; I don't want you to get glass in your foot."

Katie was dumbfounded; Draco Malfoy had apologized. In all the years Katie had known him she'd never heard him say that to anyone, ever. It caught her off guard. She finished cleaning the mess and got out a new plate and cut a small slice of pie for Faite. Katie took out some ice cream and placed a very small scoop next to the slice of cherry pie.

"Would you like some Draco?"

"When have I ever turned down your desserts?"

Katie blushed. The three of them sat together eating pie for the next five minutes in silence, Faite coloring, Draco savoring the pie he hadn't eaten in years, and Katie merely pushing the ice cream around her plate. She heard Draco scrape the last of it from his plate to his mouth. She took their plates to the sink.

"Very good, love."

_Crash._

She seemed to be dropping a lot of things to day. Katie stood very still.

"It slipped," Draco muttered.

Katie began washing the dishes; cleaning always relaxed her. She felt a tug on her shirt and when she looked down she saw Faite standing there.

"What it is darling?"

"I drew someting for him. May I give it to him?"

"Of course."

Faite slowly walked over to Draco, the picture behind her back. She looked suddenly shy. She held out her hand with the paper held loosely between her fingers.

"What have we got here?" Draco asked as he took the paper.

As soon as it left her hand, Faite ran to hide behind her mother's legs. Katie laughed and lifted Faite up, resting her on her hip. Katie kissed her daughter's head.

"Well this is lovely, Faite, thank you," Draco said, folding the paper and putting it in overstuffed wallet.

"What do you say?" Katie reminded her.

"You're welcome."

Draco looked up and smiled. Faite began squirming in her mother's arms. Katie put her down and Faite walked out of the kitchen into the living room. Katie heard the television turn on and she sighed, having an argument with herself.

"Draco?" Katie asked finally.

"Yes?" He asked, staring at her, smiling. His eyes refused to leave her face.

"How long are you staying?"

He looked away and shrugged.

"Okay," Katie said. "_Where_ are you staying?" Katie regretted it the moment she said it.

"I was going to get a hotel." He flicked his eyes back to her.

"Or," Katie began.

"Or?" He asked, his eyes lighting up.

"You could stay here," Katie said. "In the spare room, of course," She added hastily.

Draco looked casual, as if her question hadn't affected him. Katie hated that he could keep his emotions in check so easily, for she was just an open book.

"Sure."

He smiled, showing his perfect teeth. Katie had never wanted to kiss him more than at the moment. So she did the only thing she could think of.

"Faite!"

Faite walked into the room backward, trying to keep an eye on the telly.

"Over here, sweetheart."

Faite looked over at her mother.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to let you know that Draco," She indicated him with her hand and he dipped his head, "is going to be staying with us a short while."

Faite looked confused, then realization hit, then her face broke out into a huge smile.

"Can he stay in my room?"

Katie smiled softly.

"I don't think so." Faite's face fell. "But you could show him the spare room, if you like."

"Okay!"

Faite grabbed Draco by the hand and led him up the stairs. Katie sighed and sat down at the table and resumed beating her head against the dark wood until she was dizzy. What was she thinking?

* * *

**so... review? pretty please?**


	4. Daddy's Little Girl

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with it. Mmmmmkay? Don't try to sue me.**

* * *

Katie walked upstairs, trying to remember why she had asked Draco to stay. She didn't know how long he would be staying or what his expectations were now that he knew about Faite. She was trying to go over all of this in her mind when she stopped at the top of the stairs; Draco was looking at the pictures of Faite on the wall, one picture in particular. It was the one of Faite in the hospital and he stared at that one for more than a minute without blinking. Katie cleared her throat and Draco turned to look at her, mixed emotions clouding his eyes. He placed his right hand in his pocket and, from what Katie could tell, balled it into a fist.

"I missed her first steps. Her first word," He said through clenched teeth. He turned back to the baby pictures of Faite; even as an infant she looked like Draco, except the smile, the smile was Katie's.

"I'm sorry," Katie whispered, not knowing what else to say. "I didn't know what else to do."

"Obviously talking to me was out of the question. God! Why didn't I see it?"

He kept his voice barely above a whisper, not wanting Faite to hear any of this. Katie peeked into the little girl's room; Faite had taken off her sandals and was putting her sneakers on the wrong feet and with no socks. Katie began to walk towards her daughter to help her but a strong arm held her back.

"How could you?" He asked, hurt in his eyes.

Katie could barely look at him. She shook her head and pulled her arm free.

"It's too late to change it now Draco."

She walked into Faite's room and pulled Faite's sneakers off and put socks on her small feet. Katie then proceeded to put Faite's sneakers on the correct feet.

"Mum, I wanna ride my trike."

"'Want to', not 'wanna'."

"Mum, I want to ride my trike," Faite corrected herself; no wonder she spoke so well.

"Okay, let's go downstairs."

Draco was still in the hall, gazing at the pictures. Katie sent Faite down the stairs and walked over to Draco. She put her hand on his arm and she felt him tense. She was getting short of breath just touching him so she stepped back a little.

"We're going outside, if you'd like to join us," Katie whispered softly.

It was silent for such a long moment she wasn't even sure Draco had heard her.

"Draco?"

He turned to look at her. His eyes held so much confusion it hurt Katie to look at him. She decided, instead, to hold a staring contest with the floor. She felt, more than saw, him shake his head. It was as if the more he got to know Faite, the angrier he got with Katie.

"How can I ever forgive you?" He asked quietly before walking past her and down the stairs after his daughter.

Katie didn't remember the last time she cried, but as the tears rolled down her face it didn't matter. All that mattered now was Faite. What did she think of Draco? Did Draco really want to be her father? How could Katie ever trust that he wouldn't leave? What would that make Katie and Draco?

It was too much for her; she let the tears fall and her body shake. He was right not to forgive her; it wasn't fair to steal a piece of him like that.

"Momma!" Faite called from down the stairs. "Are you coming?"

"Yes!" Was all she managed to squeak out.

She wiped her face on the shoulder of her shirt and took three very deep breaths. She walked down the stairs, blinking fresh tears away. As Katie walked into the kitchen, Faite was dragging Draco out the side door.

"It's red. Wait till you see how fast I am," She was saying.

Katie walked outside and leaned against the house. Faite was sitting on her tricycle while Draco buckled her helmet. He stepped back and Faite zoomed down the driveway. Draco took a few nervous steps forward as he watched her near the street but she turned swiftly and was back up the driveway in almost no time flat.

"Wow, you are fast," He said, genuinely surprised.

They spent the rest of the afternoon outside, Faite riding her tricycle or playing with a ball, and Katie and Draco ignoring each other. Finally, at around four in the afternoon, Faite began slowing down and said she was hungry.

"Bloody hell; I didn't get her lunch!"

Katie practically kicked herself as she ran inside, getting out the meatloaf she prepared last night. She popped it in the oven and began setting the table. It would only take about ten minutes to heat up. She couldn't believe she forgot to feed her own daughter. She was in the kitchen, grumbling and cursing herself into oblivion when Draco walked in, holding Faite's bright pink helmet in one hand. He leaned against the door.

"You know, you can't be perfect all the time."

"I forgot to feed my child, Draco," She said harshly.

"But guess what?" Katie looked up, he was nicer when Faite wasn't around she noticed. "She's going to live."

Katie rolled her eyes.

"Faite!" She called. "Come inside and wash your hands!"

Faite did as she was told and fifteen minutes later they were all eating in silence. Well, Draco was eating, Faite was more or less shoveling the food into her mouth, and Katie still refused to eat anything. She hadn't eaten all day but she had yet to feel the effects.

"Bath time," Katie said after Faite had finished her second helping.

Faite frowned.

"We can do it my tub," Katie condeded.

Faite's face lit up; Katie had a Jacuzzi tub which was big enough for Faite to swim in but Katie didn't like to use it because it was difficult to get her daughter out of the water.

"Run upstairs and get your nightgown ready," Katie said.

Faite first put her plate in the sink and then headed upstairs. Draco stared in awe. Katie stood up, dumped her uneaten food in the garbage and put her plate in the sink as well.

"I have never seen such a well behaved child."

"You should have seen her as an infant."

Katie immediately regretted her words; Draco's eyes changed from ocean blue to a cool gray and Katie sighed. She rinsed off the dishes but didn't wash them; she would do that later when fate was asleep.

"Well, you know where your room is, make yourself at home," Katie said as she walked upstairs.

"Thanks," She heard Draco mumble.

As soon as Katie was safe in her bathroom with the door closed, she let herself think about Draco, about how he found them. Life was about to get very complicated.

* * *

Draco leaned his chair back on two feet and placed his arms behind his head. He wanted so badly to be angry with Katie but every time she blushed, or dropped something, or even moved, he felt the anger melt away.

He got up and washed the dishes for her, seeing as he had nothing better to do. When that was done and they still didn't come downstairs, Draco decided to go exploring. He already saw the guest bedroom where he would be staying, he had seen a few glimpses of Faite's room, but what he really wanted to see was Katie's room. He walked up the stairs, ignoring the pictures, and walked to the very end of the hall. The door was open and he could hear the girls in the bathroom. Faite seemed to be giving her mother a hard time, but Katie was laughing nonetheless.

"Hold still," Katie laughed. "I have to wash the soap out of your hair before it gets in your eyes."

"Fine."

Faite sat, if not completely still then a little fidgety, in the bathtub with bubbles all over her body and let her mother rinse the shampoo out of her hair. But once Katie was done, Faite returned to splashing and playing. Katie tried to clean behind her daughter's ears and all along her pale arms. She was having difficulty because Faite refused to stop fidgeting.

Katie sighed, throwing her hands in the air and waving the white washcloth around like a flag in surrender.

"Alright, I give up. Bath time is over, come on."

Katie released the plug and Faite stood up, stepped out onto the towel on the floor, and Katie wrapped a large fluffy towel around her squirming daughter. Once wrapped up and mostly dry, Faite ran out of the bathroom. Draco had been sitting on the bed the entire time listening to their struggle in the bath. His eyes widened in surprisewhen his daughter ran out of the room in a just a towel.

"Faite!"

Katie started chasing after her daughter; she didn't even notice Draco sitting on her bed. Draco noticed her, though. She was soaked and her hair was a mess. Katie looked exactly as she had the last time he had seen her almost five years ago, save for the wet clothes. Five minutes later, Katie walked back into her room with Faite, clad in pajamas, on her hip. She nearly dropped Faite when she saw Draco sitting on her bed. Katie noticed that the bed didn't look quite as big when Draco was sitting on it.

"Um, hello?" She said.

She put Faite on the ground and Faite crawled onto Katie's bed. Katie was still looking at Draco, confused.

"You said to make myself at home," He explained.

"I meant in the guest room," She replied, crossing her arms.

He shrugged and looked at Faite, who was lying down on Katie's bed, ready to go to sleep. It was now around six o'clock but Faite wouldn't usually go to bed at around seven or eight.

"Why are you so tired, sweetie?" Katie asked, walking over to the side of the bed where Faite was lying. She crouched down so her face was level with her daughter's.

"Edward," Faite mumbled.

Realization dawned on Katie's face and she kissed the top of Faite's head. Katie picked her up and carried her down the hall to her room. She laid Faite down on her little bed and pulled her favorite book off the bookshelf and sat down at the edge of her bed. She opened the book and began reading.

"No, mum," Faite mumbled.

Katie stopped, mid sentence. She looked at Faite, who was already almost asleep.

"You want a different book, sweetie?"

"No. I want _him_ to read it."

Katie looked taken aback. She turned to look at Draco who was leaning against the door. She looked back at Faite, whose eyes were not open but she was not yet asleep.

"Oh. Okay. Draco?"

Draco looked even more astounded than Katie.

"Of course," he coughed.

Draco and Katie traded places and Katie couldn't help but feel a little hurt. She knew Faite didn't mean anything by it but it still made her feel unwanted. This was the first time in three years that Katie hadn't read Faite a bedtime story.

Faite had fallen asleep before Draco was done reading but he finished the book anyway. He stood up and walked out of the room. Katie walked back to the bed and kissed Faite before walking out of the room and down the stairs after Draco. She walked into the kitchen where Draco was already sitting at the kitchen table. She sat down across from him and put her face in her hands.

"That was the first time I haven't read her a story in three years."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. I'm a new face. Kids get excited around new faces."

"I know. But it's just hard."

Katie's stomach grumbled loudly and Draco chuckled.

"Hungry?"

"A little. I'll just heat up some leftovers."

"No you won't." Draco said, jumping up from the table. "I'll make something."

"Draco, it's okay. I think I just need to sleep."

"It's only 6:30," He complained.

"I know, but it's been a long day."

Draco sighed. It had been a long day indeed. Not only did he find Katie, who he hadn't seen in five years, he found something he never thought he would: his daughter.

"I'm just going to go to sleep," Katie said.

She stood up and began to walk away but stopped as soon as her foot hit the bottom step. She turned to Draco and sighed.

"See you tomorrow, Draco. Goodnight."

"Night, Kate."

Katie practically ran upstairs. She showered, changed, and after an hour of the "bedtime routine" she threw herself on her bed, ready to sleep. But sleep refused to come. She lay in bed, tossing and turning for hours, practically crying, she was so tired. She kept her eyes closed for hours at a time but still stayed awake. She sat up and groaned. She looked at the clock; she'd been trying to fall asleep for five hours.

She got up and walked downstairs, getting herself a cup of tea. Katie also got out a yogurt from the fridge. She finished and decided to try and go back to sleep; now that she had something in her stomach it might be easier. As she was walking down the hall toward her room she heard a light snoring coming from the guest room. Katie opened the door quietly and looked at Draco: he was sprawled across the king size bed and he wasn't wearing a shirt. She stepped inside the room and before she could stop herself she crawled into bed with him. He didn't stop snoring so she knew he was still asleep. She put an arm across his chest and her cold hands shocked him awake.

"Katie?" He mumbled.

"I'm so sorry."

She didn't even realize she had started crying.

"Kate," Draco sat up, still half asleep. "Katie what are you talking about?"

"I shouldn't have left, I should have told you about Faite, I'm just so sorry," She let the sobs take over and she held him closer.

"Shh. It's okay."

Draco stayed sitting up, confused as ever. Katie still lay on top of him, crying. He couldn't fall back to sleep right away, even though Katie's breathing had evened out and she had stopped crying. He just couldn't get over the fact that she was in his arms again… finally.

* * *

**review? yay! one more chapter to go!**


	5. Candle Wax and Rose Petals

Katie woke up early in the morning; something didn't feel right. She opened her eyes to find herself not in her bedroom, and not alone. She was wrapped in the arms of the one and only Draco Malfoy. She sat up quickly, stirring Draco awake.

"Morning," he mumbled.

Katie looked confused.

"How on earth did I get here?"

Draco sat up, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes. He looked at Katie, still in her clothes from the day before. They looked at each other and Katie felt herself blush.

"I should… um. I should get dressed, before Faite gets up."

"Kate, it's only six. Calm down, stay a while."

Draco pulled her back down to the bed. They lay together and Draco wrapped his strong arm around her waist, pulling her closer into his chest. Katie stayed very alert while Draco seemed to be falling back to sleep.

All of a sudden, Katie jumped a little.

"What are you doing?" Katie asked, tensing again.

"Kissing your neck," Draco said grudgingly. "I don't understand why you keep freaking out; you're the one that crawled into my bed."

Katie sighed, realizing he was right. She let him kiss and nibble at her neck before she gave in and turned around.

"'Atta girl," Draco smirked and his mouth found hers.

It wasn't long before Katie heard Faite's footsteps in the room next door. She shot out of Draco's arms and was on her feet and out of his bed before he could open his eyes.

"What are you worried about?" He asked angrily.

"Faite. I don't want her to think she's going to get a father just like that."

Katie snapped her fingers to emphasize her point.

"What are you saying?" Draco sat up on his side, glaring at Katie.

"I'm saying that I don't feel like you would stay and I refuse to put Faite through that."

"You have no faith in me." Draco actually sounded shocked. "That's my daughter in there!" He pointed to the wall.

"I know it is," Katie conceded, almost whining. "But when have you ever been one for commitment?"

"That's not fair, Kate, and you know it. This isn't about us!"

"It isn't? Because Faite is _ours_ and that makes this about us!"

Draco glared at her while Katie looked at a loss for words.

"I need to go help Faite get changed."

Katie left the room, Draco staring at her while she walked out. She closed the door behind her and walked into Faite's room. Faite was opening her dresser drawers and pulling out random articles of clothing to wear.

"Faite, honey, those don't match."

"But I wanna were 'em."

"Want to," Katie said tiredly.

Faite didn't bother correcting herself and Katie walked over to her daughter and dressed her. Katie looked around the room and sent Faite downstairs so she could clean up the child's room a little.

She heard Draco's door open and held a toy to her chest, holding her breath. He didn't come into Faite's room; he didn't even _look_ in Faite's room. He merely walked right past it and into the bathroom. Katie took this as an opportunity to get downstairs without running into him.

Faite was sitting at the table, coloring. Katie started to gather the makings for cereal and by the time she had the bowl in from of Faite Draco was walking down the stairs. Katie distinctly avoided his eyes.

She was struggling with herself inside, having the biggest argument she'd ever had. She could ask Draco to stay. He did seem to genuinely care about Faite, and Katie was obviously still in love with him. But what if he left? Katie would never put Faite through that.

Katie looked up at Draco. He had poured himself cereal and was seemingly reading the newspaper but his eyes weren't moving. Everything looked so _normal_. Faite and Draco, eating breakfast at the same table and Katie bustling around the kitchen, looking for something to do. It was almost as if they were a family.

"Mum?" Faite didn't look up from her cereal. "I don't wanna checkup."

Katie looked confused but then realization dawned on her face. Faite had a doctor's appointment today; how silly that Katie had forgotten but Faite had remembered. Faite hated the doctor; she didn't like shots and she always complained about the way it smells.

"Shit, that's right."

Faite ignored her mother's profanity and took another bite of her cereal. Katie had so much to do today, since she hadn't gotten anything done yesterday. She had laundry, and bills, and she had to clean the house. She sighed.

"Okay, the appointment is at eleven so we've got to go, go, go," Katie said to Faite. "Finish eating and then we'll get on the road. It'll take us a half an hour to get there…" She was more talking to herself than to her daughter.

"Kate, you need to eat something," Draco interjected, not looking up from the newspaper.

"No, I'm fine," Katie replied absentmindedly.

"You didn't eat a thing yesterday. At least have toast or something."

Katie looked up meeting Draco's eyes.

"Okay," She surrendered.

Katie sat down at the table and Draco stood up, opening the fridge and cabinets.

"Shopping!" Katie explained. "That's the other thing I have to do!"

"Will you just relax?" Draco snapped.

Faite looked up from her coloring. She stood and went into the living room with her coloring book; Katie and Draco heard the TV turn on.

"How much sleep did you get last night, grumpy?" Katie asked.

"Well let's see, I fell asleep at around twelve, and then at around one, this crazy, crying girl crawled into my bed, and kept me up with her cold hands and wet face for about an hour and then she woke me up again at around six, so I'm going to say: not much."

Katie smiled.

"Sorry about that," Katie mumbled.

"I don't mind; it was nice having you in my bed again. I would have liked to do other things than sleep but…"

"Draco," Katie cut him off.

"I'm done."

He held his hands up defensively, a spatula in his left hand. Katie took in the aroma of an omelet and couldn't help but smile. When was the last time she had a real breakfast?

A half an hour later Katie and Faite had both eaten, changed, and brushed their teeth and were headed out the door, leaving Draco to fend for himself around the house. And he knew exactly what to do with the empty house and alone time.

Katie was driving back from the doctor's office three hours after she had left the house. The doctor insisted on taking a look at her as well, telling her she was underweight and tired looking.

Katie was grumbling as she drove along the highway. It was raining and Faite was whining in the backseat that the doctor had pricked her too many times and she felt sick from the smell. Katie wasn't happy about the two shots her daughter "needed" to have, either.

She put on her turn signal and was getting off at the exit to her house when Faite screamed. Katie jerked the wheel as she looked behind to her daughter.

"Edward, get out!" Faite cried.

Katie looked back at the road but she was barely on the road; her car was starting to get on the forest edge and Katie jerked the wheel back the other way. She was safely on the road again and she sighed.

"Don't EVER do that again!" Katie yelled at Faite, who was already crying because of "Edward".

Katie sighed again, her heart pounding. She blinked the tears away; that had scared her more than anything in her entire life. She was pulling to the side of the road to calm herself down when she heard a horn honking.

The candles had burned almost to the very bottom; Draco was getting angry. Where was Katie? He looked around the room, lit only by candles, petals all over the place. Of course, the moment he decided to do something romantic and spontaneous, the moment he decided to propose, Katie decided to ruin it by not showing up.

He got up from his spot on the love seat and paced around the living room. He grabbed the remote from the coffee table which was _covered_ in candles and red rose petals and pressed buttons until the TV turned on.

Draco had never used a TV before but the remote was easy enough to figure out. He flipped through until something caught his eye. It was a news station, talking about an accident on the side of the highway. Draco dropped the remote; the car on the TV, the one that was bent around the hood of a bright red truck, was Katie's.

Draco hadn't eaten in weeks. It had a month since the funerals and he was still moping around Katie's house. Mostly he slept in Faite's room. It wasn't fair that he meets his daughter, the absolute love of his life, and she gets killed in an accident not 24 hours later. And Katie; his sweet Katie, the woman he wanted to be his wife…

Faite was killed instantly; she felt no pain. They took Katie to the ICU and she held on for no longer than 20 minutes. Not long enough for Draco to get down there and tell her he loved her. Draco never knew he could hurt like this; the ache wasn't only in his heart but in his stomach and his head. He had barely slept and he knew he was getting ill, but couldn't bring himself to do anything about it.

He had been trying to convince himself it was just a nightmare; a sick, twisted, nightmare. But every time he opened his eyes he knew it was real. The evidence was everywhere. He had to get out.

Draco left the house as it had been a month ago; candle wax stuck to every surface of the house and dried petals all over the place. He apparated away to the cemetery and he said one last goodbye to the two girls who he would always love.

It had been seven years since the accident and Faite would just be starting school, had she lived. He hadn't visited the graves since that day; he couldn't bring himself to do it. Time hadn't healed his wounds yet, but he had been living, and would continue to live, until the day he went to see his girls again.


End file.
